Je ne peux pas t'attendre
by LWhisper29
Summary: "Un autre jour sans toi avec moi Ressemble à une lame tranchante passée à travers moi Mais je pourrais attendre Je pourrais toujours attendre Quand tu appelles, mon cœur cesse de battre Quand tu es parti, il n'a pas arrêté de saigner Mais je t'attendrai" Hunter aurait tellement voulu y croire.


_Bonjour à tous! Cet OS a été inspiré par la chanson de Simple Plan "I can wait forever".  
Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Novembre._

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Parce que Monsieur ne veut pas ?

Sebastian croisa les bras, dévisageant Hunter de son regard insondable. L'ancien capitaine des Warblers observait son petit-ami faire les cents dans leur appartement depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Hunter paniquait. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais c'était un fait. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, comme une adolescente pré-pubère devant Twilight. Tout ça à cause de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui s'apprêtait à partir pour Paris, rejoignant pour sept mois la capitale française. L'entreprise qui l'embauchait à New York avait décidé d'envoyer l'un des collaborateurs à Paris. Comme Sebastian parlait pratiquement couramment le français, la question de savoir qui ne se posait pas.

Pourtant, Hunter ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Une part de lui avait envie de se gifler pour cette attitude digne d'une adolescente en pleine crise. Mais l'autre, celle qui aimait Sebastian plus que tout, voulait le retenir ici, à New York. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir tenir. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble dans cette ville, s'étaient installés ensemble contre l'avis de leurs parents, avaient intégré la prestigieuse université de Colombia ensemble. Hunter était là lorsque Sebastian avait décidé d'arrêter ses études à l'université. Il était là lorsque Sebastian avait finalement trouvé un emploi dans l'une des rédactions les plus influentes de New York, celle du New York Times. Et maintenant, Sebastian allait le laisser seul.

Et ça, la partie sentimentale de sa personne (oui, il en avait une, il fallait la trouver mais il en avait une) ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-Parce que les français sont stupides, bornés, persuadés de leur importance et arrogants.

Sebastian se figea, son regard glacé fixé sur Hunter.

-Tu te rends compte que si tu enlèves le qualificatif stupide, tu viens de me décrire ?

-Depuis quand tu admets tes défauts, rétorqua Hunter, ignorant volontairement la question.

Il ne voulait pas le supplier de rester. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser encore plus qu'il était en train de le faire. Si il avait été aussi froid qu'il voulait le laisser paraître, il aurait simplement félicité Sebastian et ils auraient fêté cela comme il se doit. Mais non, il était obligé de piquer une crise. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Sebastian ne voulait qu'une chose. Un peu de soutien.

-Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, tu as déjà pris ta décision, soupira Sebastian, se mettant dos à Hunter, le regard fixé au loin.

-Et toi la tienne, je suppose. Peu importe ce que je vais te dire, tu vas partir, répliqua Hunter.

-En effet. C'est la chance de ma vie. Tu sais très bien que j'ai attendu ça depuis le premier cours à l'Université. Partir.

Sebastian se retourna vers Hunter, et c'est d'un regard vide qu'il le fixa.

-Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup qu'on continue le massacre.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, en silence, laissant Hunter debout dans le petit salon, le regard fixé dans le vide. La remarque de Sebastian ne le quittait pas. C'était quoi ? Une rupture ? Une prévision de rupture ? Une menace ? Hunter ne comprenait pas.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en arriver là. Lui, Hunter Clarrington, fils de militaire, éduqué dans des écoles militaires, étudiant brillant de l'une des universités de l'Ivy League, en était réduit à une pauvre imitation d'une veuve éplorée. Il avait honte. De la scène qu'il venait de provoquer. De son comportement. De ses pensées égoïstes. Il ne pouvait pas retenir Sebastian contre son gré. Si il décidait finalement de rester pour lui, Hunter aurait l'impression d'avoir détruit la carrière de son petit-ami.

Une porte claqua dans son dos, et Sebastian revint dans la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu as finis, lança t-il froidement.

Hunter se releva et prit Sebastian dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de se calmer, et ignora la froideur de son petit-ami.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux... Je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne jamais se faire de longue déclaration pleine de sentiments, mais... Je ne veux pas te perdre, et...

Sebastian le fit taire d'un baiser. Qui se prolongea. Jusqu'à ce que l'instigateur du baiser s'écarte doucement.

-Tu as finis, reprit-il, d'une voix douce.

-Et toi, répliqua d'un ton que Hunter voulait séducteur.

L'habituel sourire satisfait de Sebastian naquit sur son visage, et ce fut d'un geste entreprenant qu'il fit basculer son petit-ami sur le canapé.

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So i try to find the words that i could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
Cause I just can't take it  
_

_Janvier._

-Bon, c'est l'heure.

Hunter tendit sa valise à Sebastian qui venait de se retourner vers lui. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, tandis que la première annonce pour le vol de Sebastian retentissait.

-Tu peux venir avec moi.

Hunter laissa échapper un petit rire, qui finalement se rapprochait plus d'un couinement qu'autre chose. Il prit Sebastian dans ses bras, en apparence calme. Il avait eu le temps de construire un masque. Sa préparation semblait fonctionner.

Il repoussa doucement son petit-ami, et sourit.

-Vas-y, c'est un ordre, ordonna Hunter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sebastian se pencha et embrassa rapidement Hunter. La foule qui les entourait n'avait pas besoin de les voir s'embrasser, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait les démonstrations d'affection en public.

-Bien mon capitaine, rétorqua Sebastian, son habituel sourire plein d'assurance remplacé par un sourire crispé.

-Fais un bon voyage.

Sebastian hocha la tête, prit sa valise et s'éloigna vers les portiques de sécurité. Il se retourna une dernière fois puis passa finalement.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Hunter s'échappa de l'aéroport. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Les personnes qui le croisèrent s'écartèrent légèrement. Son visage était d'une froideur inquiétante, et il paraissait de l'extérieur sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et mit les clés sur le contact. Mais il ne démarra pas. Il posa sa tête sur le volant et inspira profondément. Puis, finalement, après quelques minutes, il démarra.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

_Février._

Sebastian était parti depuis un mois et demi, et déjà Hunter se sentait seul. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il était un homme fier, indépendant, et pas une espèce de larve sans consistance qui ne pouvait survivre sans son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre. Alors il sortait avec ses amis, travaillait ses cours avec acharnement, et lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans leur appartement, il traînait sur Internet, regardant encore et encore des films qu'il avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois. Parce que, au moins, il avait l'impression de ne pas penser à Sebastian.

Sebastian qui semblait se plaire bien plus à Paris qu'il ne s'était jamais plu ici. Tout semblait parfait, là bas. Il racontait à Hunter toutes ses sorties, à commencer par la visite de tous les musées et lieux touristiques. Puis il avait fait l'apologie de la cuisine française, apparemment bien plus raffinée et légère que la nourriture de New York, de la langue, que Hunter ne pouvait trouver que sexy lorsque Sebastian se mettait à la parler, et de la rédaction du journal où il commençait à prendre ses marques. Au cours d'une discussion, il n'avait pas manqué de vanter la classe et la froideur des Parisiennes, ainsi que l'amabilité quasi inexistante de certains habitants de la capitale française envers ceux qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Pour Sebastian, les pires soucis semblaient disparaître face à la beauté de la ville.

Toutes ses histoires ne manquaient pas de rappeler à Hunter qu'il était seul. Que Sebastian découvrait des choses, alors que lui était coincé ici. Parce que lui, il avait décidé de continuer ses études. Il était resté ici, et il n'avait pas vraiment pour projet de quitter la ville.

Alors Hunter s'occupait comme il pouvait, tentant d'oublier qu'il ne reverrait pas son petit-ami avant le mois d'août. Tentant d'oublier qu'il allait passer la Saint Valentin tout seul. Non pas qu'il ait envie de la fêter. Sebastian et lui s'amusait au contraire à se moquer de tous ces sentimentaux qui cherchent une bonne raison de se prouver leur amour en dépensant des sommes astronomiques.

C'était juste que, voir tous ces couples marcher main dans la main dans la rue, s'enlacer sans pudeur et échanger des regards brûlants d'amour guimauve donnait envie à Hunter de vomir. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il savait pertinemment qu'il était jaloux. Parce que, au fond, il aurait bien voulu être comme ces idiots qui ne semblent penser qu'à leur couple. Ne voir que Sebastian.

Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, en ce soir de février, c'était son appartement vide, et sa télé allumée sans qu'il ne la regarde vraiment. Et, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait mal.

_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes  
Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray _

_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it_

_Mars._

Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Hunter Clarrington était officiellement malade. Une grippe plus exactement, le clouait au lit.

Incapable de sortir de l'appartement. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Mais après plusieurs essais infructueux, il avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'aller en cours, et avait appelé l'un de ses amis, qui était en médecine.

Nick était venu le plus vite possible, et, complètement vexé, Hunter s'était néanmoins laissé ausculter, plus parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir que par réelle envie.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment malade. Et le peu de fois où il s'était senti légèrement faible, il avait toujours réussi à passer par dessus. Mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à lire.

Nick avait rapidement diagnostiqué une grippe. Il lui avait ramené un paquet de médicaments, et lui avait expliqué comment les prendre. Sauf que Hunter mélangeait tout. Sa fièvre lui donnait l'impression d'être congelé, alors que le chauffage était poussé au maximum.

Conscient que Hunter n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, Nick avait fini par appeler Jeff, son petit-ami pour lui dire de venir. Hunter avait commencé par protester, pour la forme, puis avait finalement abandonné. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de se battre. Alors il avait fermé les yeux, puis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Jeff qui lui tendait un bol.

Il tenta de se redonner une contenance en se redressant comme il le pouvait dans le lit. Il prit le bol et remercia d'une voix faible Jeff.

Il avait définitivement honte de lui. Qu'est ce que penserait ses parents ? Non pas que Hunter s'inquiète vraiment de leur avis, puisque de toute manière il ne leur parlait plus, mais quant même. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

Après s'être forcé à prendre son repas, et se remit sous les couvertures, il entendit vaguement Jeff et Nick le prévenir qu'il pouvait les appeler si il en avait besoin, avant de partir.

Hunter ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil illuminait la pièce. Il tapota à côté de lui, cherchant Sebastian. Qui bien évidemment n'était pas là. Parce qu'il était à Paris.

Le jeune homme se leva et, les jambes tremblantes , passa dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il manqua de renverser, le but et retourna immédiatement se coucher.

Lorsque Sebastian l'appela ce soir là, Hunter fit tout pour dissimuler son état à Sebastian. D'une part, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais surtout, pour ne pas que Sebastian pense qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de lui en son absence. Il ne voulait pas paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était...

Sebastian ne fit aucune remarque sur son état. Peut-être n'avait-il pas remarqué son visage pâle, ses yeux éclatés et ses cheveux désordonnés. Ou peut être qu'il ne tenait pas à rappeler à Hunter qu'il était pitoyable.

Après réflexion, Hunter valida cette deuxième option.

Sebastian lui manquait. Plus que cinq mois...

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_

_Avril._

Hunter soupira bruyamment, sous les regards mi blasés mi désolés de ses amis.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir. Une sortie avec uniquement des couples, quand votre petit ami se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de vous, a un petit côté suicidaire. Ou masochiste. Au choix.

Hunter, dans sa naïveté, avait cru que ces amis accepteraient de l'inclure. Mais, malgré leurs efforts, rien n'y faisait. Hunter se sentait mis à l'écart. Au début, il avait eu de l'espoir. Les conversations allaient bon train, et, pendant le repas, il avait participé avec joie aux discussions. Puis, venu de nulle part, le sujet du mariage était tombé (merci Jeff pour parler des sujets qui fâchent) et chacun avait lâcher son avis. Puis ça avait fini en échange de regard plein de guimauve, et Hunter avait rapidement compris que sa soirée était finie.

Au cinéma, le manège avait repris de plus belle. Et il passa la fin de sa soirée à regarder un mauvais film d'action hollywoodien, avec pour seule compagnie son pot de pop-corn.

La recette de la soirée ratée.

Et pour en rajouter une couche, Nick avait proposé d'aller prendre un dernier verre. Ils s'étaient donc tous retrouvé chez ce dernier, à boire bien plus qu'un verre. Rapidement, Nick et Jeff avait disparu du salon, laissant Hunter seul en compagnie du second couple.

Blasé par la tournure de la soirée, il avait fini par quitter l'appartement.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes dans les rues illuminées comme en plein jour de New York, il arriva finalement face à son immeuble. Il entra rapidement, et, une fois dans son appartement, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il alluma son ordinateur, dans l'espoir que Sebastian lui ait laissé un message.

Il fut rapidement déçu, et, épuisé, il éteignit l'appareil, avant de le fermer plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait, et il partit se coucher, prenant quelques secondes pour passer son pyjama.

Allongé sur le dos, il resta quelques minutes à contempler le plafond. A se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Sebastian. Il devait sans doute être au travail. A rencontrer des gens passionnants... A vivre comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Chassant de son esprit cette pensée angoissante, il ferma les yeux.

_I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Until that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it  
_

_Mai._

Hunter avait beau s'être préparé à ce moment, il n'en était pas moins attristé.

Aujourd'hui, Hunter avait 23 ans. Aujourd'hui, ses amis plein de bonne volonté s'était mis en tête de lui faire oublier l'absence de Sebastian en organisant une fête comme il y en avait peu. Personne ne mentionna son petit-ami. Il leur en fut reconnaissant.

En principe, Hunter avait prévu de passer sa journée seul, à se morfondre dans son appartement comme une ménagère en crise. Mais ses amis étaient arrivés, heureux de leur coup, prêt à le tirer par les cheveux. Alors, autant pour préserver sa chevelure que pour sortir un peu, il s'était résigné à quitter son canapé, et à s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était entouré de tous ces amis, dans l'appartement encore une fois squatté de Nick et Jeff. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient même pas s'en formaliser.

Il tenta de passer une bonne soirée, écartant de son esprit l'absence de Sebastian.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter en idiot. Il avait survécu bien avant Sebastian, et son absence temporaire ne changeait en rien ce fait.

Puis vint le fameux moment, auquel même Hunter Clarrigton ne pouvait échapper. Le moment cliché à souhait du soufflage des bougies. Le moment où tout le monde te fixe et observe ta capacité à éteindre 23 bougies. Ce moment où tu as l'impression d'avoir de nouveau trois ans.

Alors il se plia à la volonté de ses crétins d'amis et, sous une pluie de flashs aveuglants, il éteignit les 23 bougies allumées sur le gâteau.

Une flopée d'applaudissement accueillit son geste, pas si héroïque qu'il n'y paraissait.

Un cadeau apparut dans le champ de vision de Hunter qui, surprit, resta quelques secondes immobile à fixer Nick comme si il était fou. Puis il prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit, sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

Après avoir reçu notamment une boîte de préservatifs, une paire de menottes, une brosse à cheveux, et un DVD d'une comédie à l'eau de rose, Hunter croyait qu'il en avait fini.

Être le centre de l'attention ne le dérangeait pas, mais dans ce genre de soirée, il préférait malgré tout se terrer dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passe.

Mais ce soir, c'était apparemment ''son'' soir. Alors il ne pouvait pas y couper.

Pourtant, se retrouver enfermé dans une chambre, avec pour seule compagnie un PC n'était pas dans ses plans. Lorsqu'il entendit les gloussements d'adolescente à l'extérieure de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que Nick et Jeff avaient encore prévu...

Une enveloppe posée sur le lit attira son attention. Perdu, il la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture soignée de Sebastian, et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Il lut les premières lignes de la lettre, et suivit les instructions qui y étaient données. Il alluma le PC, lança la session invité, qu'il pensait créée pour lui, et ouvrit Skype. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il faisait ça. Sebastian allait sans doute lui souhaiter son anniversaire en direct. Il attendit quelques minutes, comme expliqué dans le lettre, puis l'icône de Sebastian apparut. Il n'eut pas le temps de cliquer sur l'icône que Sebastian l'appelait déjà. Il accepta l'appel.

-Salut, lança de son habituel ton séducteur Sebastian, souriant. Joyeux anniversaire.

Se retenant de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois, il sourit, heureux de voir son petit-ami. Heureux de constater que son petit-ami avait fait l'effort de rester éveillé pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Heureux qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

-Je t'aurais bien offert ton cadeau en main propre, mais je suis un peu loin, plaisanta Sebastian. Par contre, j'ai quand même quelque chose pour toi. Normalement il est quelque part dans la pièce.

Hunter fit le tour de la pièce du regard, mais ne trouva rien qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un cadeau. Il retourna son regard vers l'écran.

-Tu es sûr, insista Sebastian, son sourire grandissant.

Hunter haussa les épaules, et fit une nouvelle inspection. Finalement, quelque chose attira son regard. Il se leva et récupéra le guide touristique qui était posé sur la commode. Il se réinstalla sur le lit, jetant à Sebastian un regard surpris.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Un peu de lecture ne fait jamais de mal. Ouvre-le pour voir.

Commençant à trouver la plaisanterie un peu longue, il prit le livre dans le bon sens. Il remarqua alors qu'une page semblait dépasser. Il l'ouvrit et ne il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il releva les yeux vers Sebastian, qui avait l'air heureux de sa surprise.

-Ça a dû te coûter une fortune, je ne...

Sebastian le coupa d'un geste de la main et haussa les épaules. L'argent n'était pas un problème, pour les Smythe.

Hunter se saisit des documents. Entre les pages consacrées à Montmartre, Sebastian avait placé des billets d'avion, à destination de Paris.

Les larmes que Hunter retenaient depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler et, honteux, il les essaya rapidement. Le regard de Sebastian s'adoucit.

-Je vais te laisser retourner à ta soirée, parce qu'ici il est trois heures du matin et que je travaille demain, déclara Sebastian. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Sebastian sourit.

Tu me manques, lâcha Hunter, juste au moment où Sebastian raccrochait.

Il referma l'ordinateur et se leva, il glissa les billets à la page où il les avait trouvé, et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il prit le guide et sortit de la pièce. Entouré de ses amis, qui ne firent aucun commentaire sur ses yeux rougis, mais qui s'extasièrent sur le romantisme insoupçonné de Sebastian, Hunter décida d'arrêter de se comporter comme un imbécile. Dans quelques mois, il allait revoir Sebastian.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_Juin. _

Hunter se tenait aux côtés des autres étudiants de sa promotion. Mais Sebastian n'était pas là.

Comme Sebastian se fichait royalement de cette remise de diplômes, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de revenir. Paris avait beau être une excuse de choix, Hunter savait que si cela avait tenu à cœur à Sebastian, il n'aurait pas hésité à prendre le premier avion, en première classe pour venir ici.

Hunter ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais ça lui faisait mal.

-Allen, Vanessa !

Alors Hunter était seul. Il avait beau être entouré des autres étudiants et de ses amis, il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. Cette remise de diplôme signifiait beaucoup de choses. Hunter n'était plus étudiant. Il allait vraiment intégrer le monde du travail. Et ça l'effrayait. Sa place avait beau être assurée aux côtés d'un architecte de renom, il était terrifié. Parce que lui, peu importait le choix de Sebastian, il était cloué à New York. Sa vie serait ici. Mais celle de Sebastian ? Hunter ne savait pas.

-Barnes, Alexander !

Hunter suivit du regard le jeune homme se lever et, sous les cris de ce qu'Hunter supposa être ses parents, il récupéra le sésame vers sa vie d'adulte.  
Ses parents à lui n'étaient pas là. Il n'avait plus de contact avec eux depuis la fin du lycée. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à ses parents être gay, et qu'il leur avait présenté Sebastian. Depuis, le seul contact qu'il avait avec ses parents était la ligne de virement sur son relevé de compte tous les mois. Ils avaient beau avoir honte de leur fils, ils ne voulaient néanmoins pas le voir rater sa vie (encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà, selon son père).

Mais ils ne leur seraient jamais venu à l'idée que Hunter aurait bien voulu les voir...

-Cassidy, Sarah !

Une jeune fille pétillante de vie se leva et récupéra son diplôme. Elle quitta ensuite l'estrade et rejoignit l'un des diplômés ayant récupérés son diplôme, et elle se jeta à son cou. Amusés pour certains, choqués pour d'autres, l'assistance ne manqua pas la scène, et le speaker eut beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux.

-Clarrington, Hunter.

Hunter se leva, et, sous les applaudissements polis de l'audience, il récupéra son diplôme. Il descendit et rejoignit ceux qui avaient déjà récupéré leurs diplômes. Il passa l'heure suivante à observer les mouvements d'un oiseau dans un arbre, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Finalement, les cris autour de lui le firent sursauter, et il s'empressa de faire comme eux, à savoir lancer leur chapeau hideux en l'air.

Lorsque le chapeau retomba au sol et que les applaudissements s'étaient calmés, Hunter ne put s'empêcher de penser, nostalgique, que sa vie allait changer.

_I can wait forever  
_

_Juillet._

Hunter jeta un regard envieux sur tous ses nouveaux collègues qui s'extasiaient devant leurs futures vacances en Floride. Sous le soleil de Californie. Sur les plages de Hawaï.

Hunter était jaloux. Il aurait bien voulu quitter ce fourneau qu'était New York en plein mois de juillet. Mais il commençait tout juste, et il avait réclamé des jours en août, alors il pouvait difficilement faire le difficile. Mais cela ne rendait pas les remarques joyeuses de ses collègues plus faciles à avaler.

Elles l'étaient encore plus quand Hunter rentrait le soir et jetait sa chemise à travers l'appartement, qu'il allumait son ordinateur et découvrait sur Facebook des photos de son petit-ami torse nu au bord de la mer, son bras sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, souriant largement.

Hunter essayait de ravaler sa jalousie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir le genre de petit-ami paranoïaque. Il croyait en Sebastian, et il croyait en ce qu'ils avaient. Sebastian avait beau rencontrer des hommes séduisants, Hunter croyait en lui. Il avait mis de côté ses travers depuis longtemps, et il était loin le temps où Sebastian passait ses nuits dans les bars louches, dans les bras d'inconnus.

Il cliqua sur l'une des photos, et il en lut la légende.

_Avec mes nouveaux amis en Bretagne._

_Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était la Bretagne il y a deux jours. Honte à moi. _

La première partie était notée en français, la seconde en anglais. Épuisé, Hunter ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une marque de l'éloignement définitif de Sebastian. Si il commençait à mettre des messages sur Facebook en français, c'était qu'il avait suffisamment de raison pour s'attacher à la France.

Agacé, Hunter ferma brutalement Facebook, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche.

Il ferma les yeux. Dans un mois, il allait voir Sebastian.

_I can wait forever... _

_Août._

Hunter ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. La semaine s'était si bien passée. Ils avaient visité tous les endroits que Hunter avait rêvé de voir, Sebastian s'était gentiment moqué de l'attitude de touriste de Hunter, et leur dispute s'était terminé au lit, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel (« pour satisfaire tes envies de touriste, moi je la vois tout le temps », avait rétorqué Sebastian, alors que Hunter restait debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, fixant le monument qui s'élevait devant lui).

Hunter aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que Sebastian n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Tout dans son attitude lui avait indiqué que Sebastian était chez lui. Ses références au passé qui semblaient si proches, la façon dont Sebastian parlait de la ville, de ses amis, de ses collègues, de la Bretagne, de ses amis. Le fait qu'il élude les questions relatives à son retour à New York.

Mais, stupidement perdu dans le romantisme du séjour, Hunter n'avait comprit que trop tard la situation. Il avait perdu Sebastian. Il ne reviendrait pas.

Il avait perdu Sebastian, qui lui préférait Paris.

Et Sebastian lui avait tout raconté, alors qu'ils étaient face au Sacré-Cœur. La rédaction qui était satisfaite de son travail. Il désirait le garder à Paris. Le poste de ses rêves dans la ville de ses rêves.

Alors Hunter était en larmes dans leur chambre d'hôtel, évitant de croiser le regard mal à l'aise de Sebastian, qui avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas cacher ses émotion derrière son habituel cynisme. Il rangeait à la va-vite ses affaires dans sa valise, les larmes remplissant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait rien y faire. Il ne voulait plus cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait tant espéré revenir avec Sebastian. Qu'ils puissent reprendre leur vie d'avant dans leur appartement.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriverait.

-Hunter, je suis...

-Ne le dit pas, le coupa brutalement Hunter, qui ferma violemment la fermeture de sa valise. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il la posa sans délicatesse sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel, et il ramassa sa veste.

Sebastian le coupa dans son élan, et l'embrassa. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Hunter, qui repoussa Sebastian et passa sa veste, sans un regard pour son petit-ami.

Il prit la poignée de sa valise, et allait passer la porte, mais Sebastian tenta de le retenir une nouvelle fois.

-La distance ne change rien, pour moi, murmura Sebastian, tentant de dissimuler la panique dans sa voix.

-Pour moi, ça change tout, lâcha Hunter.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sebastian, et il quitta l'hôtel, valise en main, sans un regard derrière lui.

Il était furieux. Il avait tant espéré du retour de Sebastian. Pour en finir à ça.

On l'avait prévenu, pourtant. Que Sebastian n'était pas la bonne option pour tenter de créer une relation durable. Que Sebastian était de ceux qui mette leur intérêt personnel avant celui des autres. Amis, connaissances, petit-ami, ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité. Sans intérêt. Suffisamment insignifiants pour pouvoir être effacés de sa vie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il ignora les autres passagers du métro, qui de toute façon ne lui jetèrent pas un regard.

Une fois à l'aéroport, il s'efforça de trouver le bon terminal, puis la porte. Il y arriva finalement. Il attendit plusieurs heures, sans voir revenir son petit ami. Dans un dernière espoir, il se retourna. Mais Sebastian ne l'avait pas suivi. Il en avait rien à faire. Il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour voir que Hunter souffrait. Alors Hunter passa la porte d'embarquement, avec la sensation d'avoir perdu pour toujours son petit-ami.

Qu'il avait attendu pendant des semaines, pour rien. Ou plutôt, si : pour voir tous ses espoirs détruits à néant. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre la ville natale de son petit-ami.

Une fois installé en première classe, il ferma les yeux, et tenta d'effacer le visage de Sebastian de sa mémoire, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Il entra dans son appartement épuisé. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion, et le souvenir de Sebastian aux bras de cet imbécile de français ne voulait pas s'effacer.

Il mit quelques minutes à s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur son canapé. Plus exactement, c'étaient Nick et Jeff, qui semblaient assoupis sur son canapé.

Ne sachant pas si il devait être agacé ou amusé, et posa sa valise et claqua la porte. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter l'amour dégoulinant de ses deux amis. Il voulait être seul et brûler deux ou trois affaires à Sebastian. Pour passer ses nerfs. Pas vraiment mature, mais ayant le mérite de le calmer.

Nick se leva d'un bond, et Jeff l'imita peu de temps après. Ils le fixèrent en silence.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, questionna sèchement Hunter, désireux de les voir partir.

-Sebastian nous a dit.

Hunter haussa les épaules, et tenta de leur faire croire qu'il n'était pas atteint.

-Et alors ? C'est sa vie, pas la mienne. Il est majeur, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hunter n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, et ils ne savaient pas comment discuter avec lui.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Sebastian nous a dit que tu étais parti sans un mot, demanda doucement Jeff.

-Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? Il a eu une opportunité, il l'a saisie, c'est son droit. Il a bien fait, même. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne suis pas du genre à hurler bêtement sans réfléchir.

Hunter ne se persuadait même pas lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Alors comment comptait-il persuader Nick et Jeff ?

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu, insista Nick.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Que je l'aime ? Il le sait. Que je veux qu'il revienne ? Il le sait aussi. Et je ne veux pas passer pour celui qui ne veut pas voir son petit-ami heureux. Je ne suis pas suffisamment horrible pour le retenir ici ! Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point ! Il fait sa vie là-bas ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Qu'il m'oublie, parce que c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

Et, à la stupeur de ses deux amis, Hunter fondit en larmes. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Secoué de sanglots, il prononçait des phrases incohérentes, dont Nick et Jeff ne saisissait qu'une idée : Sebastian m'a quitté, ce sale égoïste m'a quitté sans avoir les couilles de me le dire.

Le couple attendit patiemment que Hunter se calme, assis à ses côtés, Nick lui parlant calmement, comme il le faisait avec ses patients.

Hunter parvint finalement à se calmer. Il continua son monologue, à voix basse.

-Il m'a abandonné ici. Je ne supporterais pas de le savoir à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le voir que deux semaines par an. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas...

Épuisé, il garda la tête posée sur les genoux. Finalement, suivant les conseils de Nick et Jeff, il se leva et partit se coucher. Nick et Jeff décidèrent de rester.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jeff dut partir au travail, et Nick resta auprès de Hunter, qui se leva peu de temps après le départ de Jeff. Son visage trahissait la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer. Toute la nuit, Nick avait entendu les sanglots étouffés de Hunter, et en voir la marque sur son visage le rendait à la fois mal-à-l'aise et inquiet.

-Tu as l'intention de me surveiller combien de temps, lança sarcastiquement Hunter, qui se servait un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

-Le temps nécessaire, exposa simplement Nick.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Nick ignora le commentaire et ouvrit le frigo. Qui était vide, bien évidemment. Il fouilla dans les placards, mais ne trouva rien de satisfaisant. Refermant le placard, résigné, il se tourna vers Hunter, qui le fixait, les bras croisés.

-Tu veux quoi, questionna froidement Hunter, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : que Nick parte.

-T'aider, répondit Nick.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Hunter se détourna et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il ouvrit machinalement Facebook. Il nota que Sebastian avait changé sa photo de couverture. A la place, il avait mis une photo d'eux, heureux, devant le Moulin Rouge. Ils étaient heureux. Souriant.

Hunter ne put réprimer la douleur qui s'insinuait en lui. Voir la photo lui faisait mal. Parce que vingt minutes plus tard, son monde s'effondrait. Il perdait son petit-ami.

Dans sa messagerie, il y a avait plein de nouveaux messages, dont de nombreux provenaient de Sebastian. Il les ignora.

Il ferma Facebook, et lança sa playlist en aléatoire. Nick était toujours là, assis à la table de la cuisine, son regard fixé sur lui.

-Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas, lâcha brutalement Hunter.

Il ne tenait pas à avoir Nick dans les pattes toute la journée.

Mais le médecin s'obstinait à rester. Alors il décida de l'ignorer, en espérant que cela finirait pas le faire partir. Laissant la playlist tourner, il se mit à trier les affaires. D'un côté les siennes, de l'autre celle de Sebastian.

Il retint ses larmes face aux photos sur lesquelles ils étaient heureux. Il dut se retenir de crier lorsqu'il tomba sur une peluche que lui avait ramené de Paris Sebastian pendant leur adolescence.

Mais le coup de grâce fut donné lorsqu'une musique particulière passa sur la playlist.

Alors il se laissa tomber sur le sol et, à sa grande honte, il s'effondra en larmes, pour la deuxième fois en une journée.

Cinq ans de relation contre six milles kilomètres. Leur relation ne faisait pas le poids. C'était perdu d'avance.

Contrairement à ce que disait la chanson, Hunter ne pouvait pas attendre toute sa vie l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Mais aucune ne lui paraissait pertinente...

Il allait devoir continuer sans Sebastian. Et cette perspective l'effrayait.


End file.
